


关于隐形怪物

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 一年前写的了，没写完，也不记得当时想写啥了





	关于隐形怪物

**Author's Note:**

> 一年前写的了，没写完，也不记得当时想写啥了

魔镜魔镜告诉我，世界上为什么会有这么多镜子？  
坐在梳妆台的正中心，镜子与镜子的重叠产生了几十张更多的镜子，镜子上印着几百张我夏侬·麦法兰的脸，精致，漂亮，看不出半点瑕疵的脸。  
闭上眼睛，我还能看着我的脸。  
我用手抚摸我高挺的鼻梁，性感丰厚的嘴唇，天生卷翘的睫毛。  
但我本来不应该看到的。众所周知，在现实中我们应该只能看到鼻子。  
所有的一切都是通过虚像，或者想象。  
我们自己的脸长在自己身上我们竟然只能看到镜子上成的虚像，原理是光的反射。虚像的对面是更多的虚像，只有一个的我沉迷在几百个夏侬·麦法兰的虚像中。  
我如此执着于夏侬·麦法兰的虚像，后来我开始在所有反光的物体上欣赏它。  
魔镜魔镜告诉我，我为什么这么美丽？  
我对自己看了又看，确定世界上再不会有第二张这么完美的脸了。  
每个人都不一样。所以必须有人漂亮又性感，有人特别丑陋。  
我想起那时我跟妈妈说我想当个模特儿。  
妈妈说，哦我的上帝。  
其实我的学习成绩并不差，生物还很好。我想我本来应该当个医生。  
按部就班上学然后工作是一个非常棒的选择，全世界99％的人都会这么选择。  
而我选择了剩下的1％中的1％。我想当一个模特。我不想做一个医生中的漂亮小妞，病人盯着我根本无法化浓妆的脸，身上穿着和别人一模一样的护士服。我想做世界上最好看的女人。我想做一个模特，在超级碗中场广告一丝不挂地慢着动作旋转喝健怡可乐。全世界都会看到我。是的，看我，看我，看我，看我，看我，看看我曼妙的身段和无可挑剔的脸蛋。然后爱我。  
我是一个无可救药的narcissist，当我面对镜子看到自己虚影之时，我便无法离去。  
你好？你是谁？  
你真好看。  
我对自己的美貌上瘾。我无法忍受自己的脸上多出一点瑕疵，我希望它能永远保持我想看到的样子。  
我有一对平庸的父母，一个因艾滋病而不幸死去的同性恋哥哥。  
我亲爱的爸爸妈妈，他们没法给我足够的钱去买我想要的化妆品，以及和我美丽相匹配的漂亮洋装。我亲爱的爸爸妈妈几年前把我得了性病的哥哥赶出门外，我没有留下他，几秒钟之后我亲爱的哥哥就烧掉了我所有攒钱买的漂亮洋装。  
我那一对令人厌恶的父母和我幸运的哥哥啊。  
抱歉，妈妈。抱歉，上帝。


End file.
